broken curse broken promise
by daughterofpsyche416
Summary: Tohru and Haru fell in love, and Tohru broke the curse. Tohru and Haru get married and Haru is permantly Black. what will happen? ok so i didnt start the story jenei did. in gonna post her her chapters so you guys dont have t go looking for it.
1. jenei's story

**disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket**

**and i didnt start this story jenei did. this chapter (chapters) is all hers, i just posted so you guys didnt have to search for it. i will not take credit for this chapter or the idea.**

**home (chapter one)**

Tohru gazed out the airplane window longingly. The water below her was full of waves and it told only one story, Tohru's life and 'love' was coming nearer and nearer. About a year ago Tohru had broken the curse. At first she was happy. She broke the curse by becoming friends with Akito. It wasn't easy, and she was friends with almost all the Sohmas, even the 'outside' ones. She even made friends with Kureno. The other thing she gained was Haru. They fell in love, and Tohru broke the curse mainly because of him. But, when she broke the curse, Haru was black. And black he would be forever. A tear slid down her cheek.

When Tohru stepped off the airplane she saw a huge group of beautiful people waiting for her. She quickly counted and realized with a jolt someone didn't come to see her. There was 12 people. Haru wasn't there! Tohru's heart leaped with joy. She ran towards her friends and gave them all hugs. They all began to catch up, and when the silence died down a little, Shigure spoke up.

"How was Italy?" he asked. Tohru smiled and thought, it was great there was no Haru. But instead she said, " Great, but it stinks I couldn't see you guys." Tohru did college online, but every once and a while she had to go up and take a course at the actual college. Akito spoke up next, his face grim '' Haru has been missing for two days." Tohru wanted to cry. How could he do this to her? But she put on a I'm-okay-I'll- live face and spoke like she knew what she was saying was true, " He'll be back eventually." Everyone just nodded or said yeah and walked towards the car, catching up.

None of them knew the truth, and Tohru was not planning on telling them.

**pain, its nothing new (chapter two)**

Tohru was tidying up hers and Haru's apartment ( she was sitting at the kitchen table, while cleaning the table) when the door slammed. Dread sunk in. It firmly settled in her stomach when Haru came into view. His face held the look of one extremely Black Haru. Tohru rose and to greet him but he barked, " Sit. Down." Tohru sat. He came closer and sat next to her. " How was your trip?" Tohru sighed mentally. Now he was playing innocent, caring husband. She smiled at him and spoke, "It was good, but I missed you." She prayed this wouldn't end badly. But it did. Haru stood up his chair falling out behind him on the floor. He started talking, loud. He would never yell, the neighbors would hear. He said, " Don't lie to me Tohru! I hate when you lie to me!" He grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. Tohru didn't even whimper, just watched him. Weakness was bad. Just ended more painfully. Suddenly he dropped on his knees. Tohru thought for a split second he was going to apologize. But all it was a cruel slap across the face. Tohru turned the other cheek. Haru sneered. "Glad you know who's in charge here. Tohru, by any chance were there any boys at your college?" Tohru said calmly, " Yes Haru." There was no point lying to him. Haru lunged at her, kicking and hitting her. She felt the bruises, and the cuts. He pulled her hair, and dragged her off to the bedroom.

She would not cry.

**confidant (chapter three)**

Tohru woke, a dull ache in her side. She looked at it and saw a huge cut covered in dried blood. The glass of water she had been drinking had fallen, broken, and cut her. Haru had pushed her into it. She rolled over and saw Haru. He almost looked White when he was sleeping. She sighed, she used to love him so much but... she wished it was how it used to be.

When they first married, the Sohma family was still cursed. For some reason Akito let them marry. When Haru was about to kiss her at the ceremony he whispered, ' I would never ever harm you. I love you.' Tohru was so happy then, and remained happy for about two weeks. Then, Tohru became friends with Akito, so the curse was lifted. But Haru happened to be black when Akito and Tohru became friends. And now, Tohru's life was constant fear. Tohru began inspecting her cuts. All could be covered, except the cuts she expected were on her face. Tohru got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She only had a cut on the side of her face. That one cut could be blamed on a fall. She quickly dressed successfully hiding all cuts and bruises except the one on her face. She left a note for Haru. It said she was going to be visiting the other Sohmas. She knew she could never ask in person why he was missing for two days, so she added that to the note. Knowing she would pay for that later, she left, and started towards Shigure's house.

When she got there she knocked twice. A voice called up from the roof,

" Hello? Who's down there?" Tohru smiled. She would like to spend some time with Kyo. She started up the roof's ladder. Kyo was looking over the roof's edge, probably wondering where the visitor had gone. Tohru spoke softly,

"Hi Kyo." Kyo still jumped a bit. He groaned.

"You didn't have to scare me. Tohru smiled. Then Kyo noticed Tohru's cut. "Did that fg ox do that? I'll kill him!" Inside, Tohru was yelling, yes yes yes! But she spoke,

"It was an accident!" Kyo halted, his red eyes piercing her, trying to figure her out. He wanted to help, Tohru could tell. Kyo spoke, " An accident where he hurt you, or an accident where you were being clumsy?" Tohru tried to lie to him, but Kyo normally knew when she was lying or not,

" It was my fault, I was being clumsy." She couldn't look him in the eye. Kyo turned quickly and jumped off the roof.

"Kyo, no!" She yelled. He turned to look at her. Tohru climbed down the ladder and ran to catch up to him. He waited. "You can't kill him! Please don't tell anyone!" Kyo still stood stiff. "Please!" She cried desperately.

"Fine." he said wearily. "But if you get hurt one more time, I will risk my life for yours." Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, thinking.

"Okay, I guess..." Kyo looked terribly mad. She hoped he would forget it. "Now," he started," Let's go clean those wounds." Tohru started silently crying, wishing one day Haru would hut her badly enough to die.

**fed up (chapter four)**

Tohru walked into the kitchen and dropped her things on the chair. She had gone out with Kisa all day because Kyo thought she needed it. She was relieved to find a new note besides hers on the table. That meant that he wasn't home right now. The note read,

Tohru,

I went out with Rin. We are probably going to be gone for a while. Rin and I are dating now. Oh and when I disappeared I was with Rin. She is amazing. But don't worry; I'm not going to leave you. We will be married, but I can date other people. You can't.

-Haru

Tohru didn't get it. That note hurt. "I guess I do still love him...'' she whispered softly.

"Why is he like this?" All of her anger and pain came flooding out. " I know you love me still, somewhere deep inside of you, but how can I still love you? After what you did to me? Oh Haru, I love you! But... I don't need you. I do and don't. Oh Haru! HARU! That's it! Who cares how much I love you! We're through!"

Tohru sat there. She sobbed on and on about how upset she was. "I just hope... you will never harm anyone again. Never Haru. I love you; you are so fantastic when you aren't Black. I just hope no woman falls in love with you again. The pain is too terrible." Tohru stood up and threw both of the notes out.

She started taking the little bit of things that belonged to her out of the kitchen, excluding all food and dirty utensils and wedding presents. Wedding presents. That reminded her of the promise Haru said to her at their wedding. Ugh. Tohru quickly scooped out all of the things that were dirty and washed them. She took a cardboard box out of the cabinet and took out some newspapers to wrap her kitchen utensils, and and all of her things up. She walked into the bedroom. The bed was all messy. The sheets were hers, so she threw them in the washing machine.

While they were washing, she cleaned the whole house taking her stuff out and packing it when she got to. She had just gotten to the bedroom when the machine stopped. She packed her sheets and all of her other sheets then went back to the bedroom. She sorted through the pictures and took all doubles. If there weren't doubles, she took the negatives. It was 10:00 pm. She was exhausted, and hungry. But she just took a throw blanket and curled up on the couch and slept a fitful sleep.

Tohru woke at 6:00 am the next morning. She got ready, cleaning up all forgotten traces of her. She brushed her teeth, showered, and combed her hair. She was ready. By 8:42 she was sitting in a diner, her phone calling Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure to come and meet her. All of her things were in her car. 20 minutes later, everyone was there. Yuki and Shigure saw her cut on her face, and their eyes narrowed. Kyo just quickly came over. "What happened this time?" he asked, his red eyes radiating fury. Shigure spoke " What happened Tohru?" So Tohru had to explain to Shigure and Yuki, constantly interrupted by questions. Tohru finished up by saying, " Is my room still mine?'' Shigure smiled. " It always will be." Tohru had to say one more thing. "Will anyone protect me from Haru?" Kyo stood up abruptly; Shigure chuckled and said, " That would be Kyo."

Relief flooded Tohru, and happily, they all stood and left.

**doctor (chapter five)**

When they got back, Tohru carried all her stuff in, with help, and she unpacked. After wards, they left her to herself, and she took a nap.

When she woke up, a worried Hatori stood over her. Tohru sat up groggily.

"Tohru," Hatori started, concern lacing his tone.

"Oh, I wanted to tell him, you shouldn't have said anything," Tohru said, upset that Shigure hadn't woken her. He shrugged an apology.

"I want to do a complete check up on you. Would you come to my office?" Tohru nodded, and climbed out of bed. When they came down the stairs, Kyo looked up, alert. Tohru smiled at him, and he sat back down. When Tohru glanced at the clock, she noticed it was almost dinner.

"Hatori, can I just make them some dinner then we can go? It would be rude of me not to…" Yuki came over and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We're fine, really. I can make something, or Kyo. Shigure could but we don't want to poison ourselves."

"Hey!" cried Shigure. Tohru laughed, and turned back to Hatori. "Let's go." She murmured.

At the office, Hatori ran tests on her, and checked her cuts. He came back in, with a grim expression on his face. Tohru bit her lip, prepping herself for the worst.

"I have bad news, and good news. I'll give you the good news first, then the bad news." Tohru nodded.

"The good news is that you don't have any _injuries. _And, well, the bad news is… I'm sorry Tohru but your pregnant. It's a boy." The news hit her like bricks. _No, no, no…._

"It isn't so bad." She was lying through her teeth. Not only would she have a constant reminder of Haru, but he was going to want the baby, especially because it's a boy. When he was White, they talked constantly of children. He wanted 2 boys and a girl. She wanted whatever he wanted. But now… she wanted no children with him. She was forever tied to him.

"I'm going to keep you here for tonight, I don't want those cuts getting infected." Tohru nodded, and knew in her heart that she was never going to fully escape Haru.

The next morning, he drove her home, she thanked him, and he stayed to make sure she got in. The house was quiet, so Tohru checked the rooms. They were all asleep. She began to make breakfast for them, and it was pretty extravagant. She needed to thank them.

They all woke up when she was in the process of cooking. First Kyo, he left to run. Then Yuki, who stayed to help her. Shigure woke just as she finished cooking.

While Tohru was cleaning up after the meal, she remembered her news.

"Well, I suppose you want to know what Hatori said." They all nodded. "Well, I'm not seriously hurt. But," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." They were silent. "I mean, I guess it isn't too horrible. It could be a lot worse, right? I'm lucky, if you think about it…" She trailed off, as her crying became louder. "excuse me," she whispered, and ran from he room.

**(a/n: again jenei started this story. she let me adopt it. this is what she did. the next chapter and on will be mine. but i will not take credit for these chapters. but for , later on please give me suggestions and advice. please critique. any way. thanks for reading. **


	2. uh oh

She ran to her room and crashed on her didn't want them to see her cry. She just needed time to think anyway. She always thought she wass the luckiest girl in the world but she never realisedthat ever since she had gotten married her life started going down hill.

The day of her marriage was supposed to be the best day of her life but instead she her friends started to drift away. Kyo and yuki even stopped visiting when they knew it was a sutable environment for her. But little did they know that the net day the curse would be broken and haru was black at the time. Now he will forever be black.

Well now is not the time to worry. She needed some rest and drifted into a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(downstairs)

"how could haru be so stupid?" kyo was angry.

"hes a fight freak. Just like you, you stupid cat." Yuki said trying to change the subject but kyo didn't even notice.

"oh, if only we knew two young men that could protect our little flower. How will she ever be safe now. (sigh) what to do, what to do." Shigure said trying to make a point. Neither of them nnoticed he was there.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kyo and yuki stood up and went to the door. But befor the could open it it was knocked to the ground by haru,

"speak of the devil as they say." Yuki and kyo said.


	3. divorce?

**Disclaimer- I didn't start the story and I don't own fruits basket.**

"Where's Tohru? I know she's here!"

"What's it to you Haru? It's not like you cared anyway."

"Shut up Kyo. It's none of your business! Where is she?"

Tohru came downstairs to see what the noise was. She saw Haru and froze.

"Tohru go back up stairs! Or run!" Kyo said.

"No Tohru stay here! Your coming home with me!

Tohru started backing up the stairs.

"Tohru! Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think she's going Haru? She's staying away from you. What else would you expect? You hurt her Haru! Now leave before we make you!"

"Shut up Kyo. She's my wife, you never had the guts to ask her out before I did."

"She doesn't like you Haru! And maybe I will ask her out."

"But then she'd be cheating on me!"

Shigure stepped in, "Not really Haru. I'm taking her to file for divorce papers. Now if you could be a good little boy and come along. Kyo, Yuki, you too."

"Uh Shigure? Why does Haru need to be there?" Yuki asked.

"We need to get his signature."

"Oh."

"Ok Shigure if Yuki is going so am I. I'm not leaving Tohru alone with him, or Haru, or you for that matter."

"Ouch Kyo that hurts."

"I'm not going to sign anything. "

"Ok if you say so. I'll just have to forge it. How sad that would be. Oh and to think Tohru has no idea. She would never want to get divorced. Oh well. We'll just have to make her."

"Fine I'll go. But I'm not signing anything."


	4. forever and ever

Previously. "But then she'd be cheating on me!"

Shigure stepped in, "Not really Haru. I'm taking her to file for divorce papers. Now if you could be a good little boy and come along. Kyo, Yuki, you too."

"Uh Shigure? Why does Haru need to be there?" Yuki asked.

"We need to get his signature."

"Oh."

"Ok Shigure if Yuki is going so am I. I'm not leaving Tohru alone with him, or Haru, or you for that matter."

"Ouch Kyo that hurts."

"I'm not going to sign anything. "

"Ok if you say so. I'll just have to forge it. How sad that would be. Oh and to think Tohru has no idea. She would never want to get divorced. Oh well. We'll just have to make her."

"Fine I'll go. But I'm not signing anything."

"That was easy. Hatori is coming by to pick us up."

"I didn't know his car fit six people." said Yuki.

"It doesn't. Haru has his bike, he can follow."

"You think I can ride my bike that fast."

"It's not that far. And we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. That would be tragic, since, after all, our dear Tohru is pregnant." Shigure said walking out of the room.

"WHAT!" Haru screamed cluelessly.

"You didn't know? You're the father." Kyo argued.

"How would I know that if she didn't tell me?"

"I don't know. You knocked her up!"

Hatori stepped in the room.

"Calm down you two. Its time to leave. Where's Tohru?" he said calmly.

"She's upstairs, I'll go get her." Yuki said, because he wanted nothing more than to get out of their.

"Miss Honda, we are leaving, but it just so happens you have to come with us , sadly Haru has to come to. We are taking you to the divorce office."

"I'm not Miss Honda anymore. I can't, but I also can't risk being near him."

"Fine, I'll call you Tohru. Did you tell Haru that you were pregnant?"

"No, he'd have hurt me. I couldn't."

"Did you want him to know?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to say, Shigure told him."

"Oh no. How can I face him now? Haru will be infuriated that I didn't tell him. He wont ever forgive me"

"Tohru calm down. Hatori is here too, we must get going. Haru wont be in in the car with us. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"O-Ok." Tohru said as she wiped her tears away.

They all piled in the car, except for Haru of course. Shigure in shotgun, Hatori in the driver seat, Tohru in the center of the back seat with Kyo on her left and Yuki on her right. It was a silent trip to the divorce office, except for Shigure trying to get Hatori's attention.

Tohru just couldn't stop thinking about Haru. She loved him, and thought he loved her, but she couldn't find the strength to stay with him. Not after how much he hurt her physically and emotionally. she thought back to the promise he made on the day of the wedding. 'I would never harm you. I love you.' was exactly what he said. She had believed him.

To her dismay, two weeks later, right before Akito lifted the curse, Haru was in mid battle with a couple of thugs that tried to mob his beloved after they left the friendly meeting at Akito's, and was never normal after. Tohru started crying, grabbing the attention of both Yuki and Kyo.

"Why are you crying?" Kyo said panicking.

"What's wrong Tohru?" said Yuki with just as much concern.

"I-I still , I still love him." Tohru stuttered.

Yuki and Kyo stared in shock at what they had just heard. Neither of them could speak.

"I-I love him, but I can't find the strength to be with him. He promised he'd never hurt me, and look where that led to. He was my everything, and now I have nothing." she said still crying.

"Tohru, it will be ok. Kyo and I are here for you. You don't have to worry about a thing. You have all your friends, isn't that something?" Yuki said trying to comfort her

"You're right Yuki. If you think about it, I really am lucky. I've got wonderful friends, who all care for me so much, and I've been gifted with a future child." she said trying to cheer up.

"Tohru." Kyo said trying to comfort her. He pulled her towards him she started crying into his shirt.

Yuki put a comforting hand on her shoulder. With that, they arrived at their destination. Haru still wasn't their so they sat on the bench out side. When Shigure saw Tohru's tear stained cheeks he almost had a heart attack.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kyo didn't want to say anything, so he just glared at Shigure. Ten minutes later Haru showed up.

"Took you long enough you stupid cow." Kyo said out of anger.

"What did you expect! I had to ride my dammed bike!"

"Who's fault was that!"

"Shigure's! What are you trying to say stupid cat? You want to go?"

"Yeah I want to go!"

And with that punches were thrown and dodged along with kicks.

"You're a sissy cat boy."

"Look who's talking. At least I didn't break then only important promise I ever made."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tohru said you promised not to hurt her, and look how that ended. Not in your favor I see."

Haru thought about that for a second, letting his guard down, and didn't see the foot flying straight at his face. Kyo's foot knocked him out. Haru lied there unconscious. Tohru seeing this ran to his side. She didn't want him to get hurt. After sitting in silence for a few moments Haru sat up still a bit dazed. He looked a Tohru.

"I'm so sorry Tohru. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take back everything I did." Haru said.

Every one stood there shocked at what he said, Tohru most of all. She couldn't contain her happiness and threw her arms around him and started crying tears of joy. In return he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Haru. I'm so glad you are back to normal. I absolutely missed my white Haru." she said.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear sweet Tohru. Please forgive me."

"How did this happen Haru, so easily?"

"I think the kick in the face was the cause." Haru said as he stood up and helped his wife to her feet. Heturned tword kyo. Kyo in the ready position.

"Thank you kyo. I needed that."

"Um. your welcome?" Kyo said astonished.

"Tohru, if you still want to get divorced I understand."

"No, no. Haru, I love you with all my heart. I'm so glad the real you is back. I've been waiting for so long."

Haru bent down and kissed her more passionately than he had before.

"i promise i will love you forever and ever."

And with that they lived happily ever after.


	5. authors note

**This is the end. There will be no more. I hope you all liked it and will leave positive reviews. Im sorry it took so long to update but hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
